disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
An Untold Story
"An Untold Story" is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of ABC's Once Upon a Time, and the one hundred and eleventh episode of the series overall. This episode was immediately preceded by "Only You". In this episode, Henry, Violet, Emma, Regina, and Mr. Gold work together to bring Snow, David, Hook, and Zelena back home. Meanwhile, Snow, David, Hook, Zelena, and Dr. Jekyll try to get away from Mr. Hyde. Near the end, Regina takes the Evil Queen out of her, and Mr. Hyde arrives in Storybrooke. Plot Opening Sequence There's no special background, symbolizing the destruction of magic. In The Land of Untold Stories In Dr. Jekyll’s realm, he tells Zelena, Hook, Snow, and David that "The Warden" stole Zelena’s wand, but he is able to free them. They find themselves in the “land of untold stories,” filled with escapees from various worlds seeking refuge. Dr. Jekyll has just finished with a blue serum with flower sap that turned into a red serum which will separate the evil from the good in a person. However, Poole enters and forces him to transform into Mr. Hyde once again by using the blue serum. After they escaped, Mr. Hyde uses the red serum to inject his hand and split himself and Dr. Jekyll apart, but as Hyde tries to kill Jekyll, Hook and the others rescue Jekyll. Zelena uses fireball at Poole & Snow uses Poole's magical gizmo to zap Hyde unconscious. Unless, Jekyll takes his serum & tools with him just before Hyde wake up. As the group keeps try to escape out of the universe, they end up ultimately running into Hyde at every turn. Suddenly, thanks to Henry inspiring the New Yorkers to toss coins into the Bethesda fountain, a portal opens, and Hook, Snow, David, Zelena, and Jekyll escape and find themselves in New York City, right in front of the fountain. (They see Emma, Regina, Henry, and Violet as they reunited and hug) Later on, Hyde begins to throw a series of temper tantrums in his laboratory, where he is surprised to see Gold, (Gold slipped through the portal to find Belle). Gold wants to threaten Hyde with death, but let's him live upon learning that Hyde knows how to wake Belle from her sleeping curse. This results in a deal made between Gold and Hyde. In New York City In a hotel, Gold swipes a sterling silver tray from a concierge and gives him $100 to be left alone. When Emma learns via text that Zelena, Hook, and the others have disappeared, Regina goes right to Gold’s hotel room and tells him that she may be turning to darkness again. Emma tries to snag the Olympian Crystal as Gold is distracted, but he is on to their scheme and is about to vanquish them, when Henry enters with the Holy Grail and destroys all magic, Emma gets a text from Granny in Storybrooke about a portal's being used the with Sorcerer's wand, knowing what Henry just did has trapped Belle, Hook, Zelena, David, and Snow in the Land of Untold Stories. Gold then says that Storybrooke was never destroyed, and not only that, there is another person in New York City who has kept his magic. This is revealed to be The Dragon (who had been alive and not dead as Tamara had claimed earlier), and who agrees to help them by attempting to open a new portal, but he fails. The Dragon insists that there is still magic everywhere, if they're willing to see it. At the hotel, Henry uses the holy grail to absorb the magic. In Chinatown, The Dragon uses the lotus flower on water to use magic to see the realm of the land of untold stories and tries to bring the heroes back to New York City but it doesn't work. Henry has something on his mind. He takes them to a fountain outside of library, where he wishes that they would be reunited with their family. As Henry tosses a coin, he convinces Emma, Regina, Gold, and Violet to do the same. Suddenly, the crystal starts to pulsate. Henry then climbs a statue and convinces the citizens of New York City to help them return magic to the world. The portal opens in the Bethesda fountain, and Gold walks through it (ends up in the land of untold stories). Hook, Snow, David, and Zelena appear in front of the others. Regina, Henry, Emma, & Violet see them in the Bethesda fountain as they reunited. Afterwards, Regina decides to have some time to think, and, as Snow tries to console her, Regina believes there's nothing she can do to get rid of the Evil Queen inside of her. But Jekyll reveals that he had another dose of the separation serum, allowing Regina the chance to push the Evil Queen out. Snow injects the red serum into Regina's arm, and Emma and Snow stand by, ready to help. Regina and the Evil Queen split into two entities, and Regina rips the Evil Queen's heart out and crushes it, destroying her darkness. Unfortunately, just days after they leave, the Evil Queen's spectral presence suddenly appears in The Dragon's shop and she rips his heart out, indicating that The Evil Queen is ready to unleash a new war, holding the Dragon's heart. His fate is unknown. In Storybrooke Upon their return to Storybrooke, Violet reveals that her father, Sir Morgan, was originally from Connecticut, though she was born in Camelot; she and Henry kiss, ready for a relationship. Dr. Jekyll finds Storybrooke more beautiful than they described it to him; David and Mary Margaret take him to Granny's for a meal. When they arrive home, Emma tells Hook that she loves him, while Regina uses her magic to release magic from the Olympian Crystal, restoring everything to normal. The crystal disappears into thin air. Mr. Hyde confronts Regina and Henry, revealing that Mr. Gold has given his ownership of Storybrooke to him as part of their deal; Storybrooke is the ideal location for Untold Stories to unfold, which is something Hyde has been looking for. Regina taunts him, telling him that in his story, he loses; however, Hyde ominously tells her that darkness is hard to kill off. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French (absent) *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood (absent) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet Morgan *Hank Harris as the Groundsman *Arnold Pinnock as the Orderly *Sam Witwer as the Warden *Tzi Ma as the Dragon *Shannon Hearn as Frontiersman *Nikolai Witschl as Server Trivia * Despite the ominous suggestion that the Land of Untold Stories contained a good deal of threats, its storyarc didn't last too long in the following season. Gallery Category:Once Upon a Time episodes